1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an open fuse cutout with a built-in lightning arrester.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Lightning arresters for protecting open fuse cutouts from a lightning stroke have conventionally been provided as being separate from the open fuse cutout. When the open fuse cutout is to be installed on a pole, it is necessary to reserve a space for attachment of the lightning arrester, and it is tedious and time-consuming to mount the open fuse cutout. Another problem is that the lightning arrester as installed results in a poor appearance of the assembly on the pole.